Heal My Broken Heart
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Sonic has left with Sally, while Amy is dying inside. When Sonic comes back, will Amy reject him? Accept him? Or will something different happen? Rated K for kiss scene.
The bright gleam of the setting sun was reflected like a mirror, aiming the beam right at a pink hedgehog who squealed in joy, but it was hollow. Missing a core feeling. For some reason, she felt as if there was something else missing… _No_. Some _one_ else was definitely missing. That blue blur that always set her heart on fire. Many knew him as Sonic, others knew him as the Hero of Mobius, but it was only this certain pink hedgehog that knew him as a cocky, brave, and not to mention speedy teenager, But not only that; in her youth, she had discovered that her true love would be seen in Little Planet. Eagerly awaiting his presence, Robotnik had attacked, destroying the poor girl's hope. Then, Sonic had leaped (or _ran_ ) to her rescue. Since then, she had deemed him as her true love and the one to marry him. He was special to her, not just another friend to talk with.

Their bond went deeper than regular ones, with one hedgehog able to sense the feelings of the other. One could almost saw that they were destined for one another. Using that as a plausible excuse, the pink hedgehog had followed him to the ends of the earth, some of her friends and enemies alike dismissing her as a ' _pink stalker_ '. Sonic never became angry with her, even though her behavior was sometimes intolerable. Heck, he had arrived to her house first after coming back the Earth from another distant planet. The girl, whose heart had been ripped from her chest, saw her love and pleaded with him to prove he was real.

That was where the rose came in. It was a special flower, possessing a rare hue over all the others in its species. He had handed it to her on one knee, to which the giddy girl had imagined a proposal. He used the rose as nature's promise ring; he said he would never leave her.

The pink hedgehog was thrown back into the present when a splash of water graced her arm. She turned to find the source and saw a golden colored fox trying to hide behind and cream-and-orange rabbit. The rabbit had turned to the fox and playfully scolded him about using her as his own personal shield, to which he accepted while looking at his shoes. The pink hedgehog had turned away from the fuss and looked over the horizon for her blue stud. Nothing. He was not here and, she hoped bitterly, would never come here again. For the first time, Sonic the Hedgehog broke a promise. The tears she had been desperately holding back from the flashbacks tore through the walls of her control and she let them fall.

Tiny ripples were now forming from the tears of the girl. She bit back a whimper before her friends, still faithfully arguing, could hear. After a few more moments of listening to their bickering, she couldn't take it anymore and screamed, keeling to the rough sand, and letting her heart out along with it: "SONIC!" The sound instantly brought the rabbit and fox to her side; the rabbit murmuring gentle words of encouragement in her ear and the fox awkwardly rubbing her back, not knowing what else to do. The pink hedgehog broke down on her friend's shoulder, the rabbit gladly allowing her to.

"Cream… " the pink hedgehog's murmurs were muffled due to her friend's shoulder against her mouth. Cream immediately responded, still gentle as the hedgehog's feelings were now in a hurricane of pain. "Yes, Amy?" Amy hiccupped, still crying on her shoulder. "I… I HATE SONIC!" She cried those words again and again, still determined to resume her sudden hatred of the blue blur. Cream didn't know what to do besides turn to the fox, who was her love as well as a genius. "Tails… What's wrong?" she whispered to her companion, who quickly assessed the situation. "She's… Grieving… Like she doesn't know what to believe anymore. Her mental state is in bad condition, Cream. I think we should leave." he replied curtly and quietly. Cream nodded and helped her friend up, although she was still crying out her hate.

The couple hastily boarded the X-Tornado and was escorting a weeping Amy Rose back home. Once she saw the clearing from her memory of the rose, she shook her head and refused to go any farther. Cream and Tails were truly heartbroken to see their friend like this; she was normally bubbly and cheerful girl who was strong for her age. It was since Sonic had left her for that chipmunk, Sally, that she became… _this_. Honestly, none of the others knew what Sonic saw in Sally, she was rude to everybody, especially Amy, and was caught cheating several times.

Sonic, oblivious to all of the looks and confessions of his teammates, had left with Sally to who-knows-where. Amy had been an emotional wreck ever since then and still was, although it's been months since the event. He had promised that he would come to the beach to spend the day and she had been hopeful, only to be set-up like she had so many times in the past. Now that she didn't even want to enter her house made Cream and Tails upset. Cream decided that Amy could stay at her house. Amy impercibly nodded when the request was brought up to her and was guided in the direction of the rabbit's place. Vanilla was still there and upon sight of Amy, she hurried inside to make tea for the poor girl.

Amy walked into the house, literally numb with no feeling and no _feelings_. She was completely emotionless. All because of Sonic.

 _Sonic_.

The name meant nothing to her now. Just another word to call that beast. The beast that she had loved, once long ago. Cream was trying to tell her something but, Amy couldn't hear; she blocked out all noise, all feeling. She stared at her palms, as if the lines could tell her something. She studied the route of each curve and studied the end; whether it branched off or whether it was a straight line. She ignored Vanilla when she tried to hand her tea and she blocked away the warmth from the steam. She squeezed her eyes shut, staring and the splotches of color and wondering if she was going insane.

She jerked her eyes open and stormed outside, shutting the door with force enough to challenge a tornado. Cream was devastated to see her friend and sister like this. She almost walked outside to stop her but, Vanilla held out a restraining hand, shaking her head softly. The rabbit had enough of pretending to be strong. She turned to her love and began sobbing on his shoulder, shivering when he repeatedly planted kisses on her cheek for reassurance. She held on tighter and tears fell faster and faster.

Amy was met with the chill of twilight as she slammed the door behind her. She was about to wrap her arms around her for warmth when she remembered that she was no longer able to feel heat. She allowed herself to shiver, increasing the frequency as a breeze blew. She had never felt so alone in her life. Her hero was gone… _NO!_ He left because he hated her. Amy understood how irrational that thought was, after all those memories, but, she was intensely upset; upset with Sonic, upset with Sally, upset that she couldn't catch the wind but Sally could, _it just wasn't fair_!

Amy could feel something within her die; was it her personality? Was it… _her_? Was she dying emotionally? She didn't know the answer but, she knew that it was too late for saving. For once, Sonic was too slow. He was too slow to save her and was too slow to say the three words she would chorus to him everyday, " _I love you_ "...

Suddenly, arms caressed her dull figure; a gesture that nobody except one person would ever do. "Sonic..." Amy hissed, turning to meet those green eyes that she now despised. She tore herself from his grasp, hurt now clearly glistening in his green orbs. "Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked stupidly, as if the many months had worn his memories of his friends. However, Sonic was not to blame; the lack of heat had turned Amy's fur a dirty pink and her eyes no longer held their playful sparkle.

"Amy? Heh… " She turned her face away from his, encasing it in shadows. "I'm not Amy. Amy Rose is dead!" Her last sentence scared Sonic to the core. Did _he_ bring this upon her? "Ames… " Sonic whispered softly. Amy snarled back, "Don't 'Ames' me! I hate you! Get out of my sight!" Sonic took a few steps back and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Amy… I wanted to apologize… " "I don't want your apology! I want you to leave!" Sonic reluctantly left, glancing back a few times before the shadows hid her from view.

Sonic sighed, making his way to Cream's house; it's about time he went there. He dashed over, stopping at the door to rap his gloved knuckles on the wood. Before he could do so, he heard sobbing from the other side; it sounded like Cream. Sonic rapidly knocked on the door, patiently waiting for the door to open. Vanilla was the one that answered it. When the older rabbit saw Sonic there, a guilty expression plastered across his features, she invited him in. Her normally cheerful attitude was now shaded, making her temper shorter and her eyes plain and lifeless.

Sonic was shocked to see Tails holding Cream as Cream cried her heart out on his shoulder, repeatedly mouthing, "No! Amy!" as if she was having a nightmare. Tails looked up to see his 'brother' make his way over to him. "Hello Tails… " Sonic decided to take a more gentle approach after his encounter with Amy. Tails turned back to Cream, who was now shivering with grief. "Hello." It was a simple greeting, which broke Sonic's heart. Usually, Tails would be all over him, asking if he wanted to help him fix the Tornado and other things but, now…

Sonic was interrupted by Cream shouting at him. She had stopped crying to find out who Tails had said hello to. When she saw that it was Sonic, she exploded. "MISTER SONIC! How could you do that to poor Miss Amy?! You were supposed to be the hero!" She burst into another fit of tears as Sonic's guilty conscience took the best of him. "Everyone? I want to tell you something… " Sonic now had everyone's attention. "Me and Sally… Well… Didn't work out very well… I found out she was cheating on me and broke up with her. I decided to come back; to you all, to Vanilla, to… Amy, the one I love." The confession froze all the members in the household and, shooting glances at one another, mentally agreed to help Sonic win Amy back.

Cream decided to bring Amy home, first. Before she left, Tails pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling away and whispering to be careful. Cream nodded shakily, as if she would pass out from the love, before she disappeared out the door. Tails faithfully stood by the door, waiting for Cream to arrive once more. Vanilla suggested that Sonic pick some flowers for Amy, as her mood might not be the best. For the first time in a long time, Sonic was serious and solemn. He knew that his and Amy's relationship hung by a thread and if he uttered the wrong thing, he would be meeting her hammer. _Or worse..._

Sonic dashed out to pick a rare flower, and was reminded of the promise he gave her some time ago. He felt guilty as he recalled his words: " _I will never leave you, Amy Rose._ " He lied. He left her for that chipmunk. What a fool he had been! Amy was and always has been holding his heart and he allowed Sally to take it away. No wonder she was depressed. It was his fault. Sonic the Hedgehog, _hero_ of Mobius, hurt someone. He couldn't stand the thought. He shook it away and focused on finding a flower for her.

Sonic almost gave up, the rare hue in mind was not there anymore. When the moonlight hit the flower under a large bush, however, Sonic's eyes grew to the size of saucers. It was perfect. It was a bright orange color, with bright pink in the middle. It had the shape of a hibiscus but, larger and more beautiful. " _This would go beautifully in Amy's hair._ " Sonic thought in his mind, blushing furiously at the thought of Amy Rose.

Sonic hurried back and the sight before him frightened him: Amy still had the dark look about her and was not shivering, although the night was quite cold. Sonic made his way to the house and went inside, the door still open. He turned to find Amy not looking at him, keeping her eyes away and trying not to cry. "Go away, Sonic." Her voice was raspy, much unlike what her voice was like earlier. Sonic almost broke down at the heartbreak of her rejection and a small voice nagging inside him head made him sink more: _This is what you made her feel every time you left her, running off to some place or another…_ Sonic turned away and sighed, preparing himself for more rejection and threats.

"Amy… I'm sorry… Sally and I have no more history with one another. My heart belongs with you. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure that out. I'm such a jerk… To all our friends… To… You. And I… I love you, Amy Rose." Sonic turned away, bracing himself for a simple, "Get out" but it never came. A chill appeared on his shoulder and he turned, to find that Amy had planted a hand on it and was now beyond helping: Her frame was bony and her fur unkempt. Her normally bright eyes were now tainted with black, and her fur and quills were dead. Lifeless. Amy Rose was dead.

Sonic wasn't about to give up just yet: He cupped her face in his gloved hands and pressed his lips against hers as if his life depended on it. In a way it did… If Amy continued on like this, he would not be able to survive. He shoved those thoughts away and focused on this new feeling. It wasn't bad, like Sonic had previously thought; It made him feel warm and bubbly inside. As the kiss rolled on for longer and longer, Amy's soul began to seep back.

Her fur became bubblegum pink once more and her eyes became filled with life again. They savored the final moments caressing each other's' lips before reluctantly pulling away. Sonic's eyes sprang wide when he saw Amy's beautiful jade orbs once again bright and joyful. Once feature, above the others, jump-started his heart from the depths; her smile.

Her grin could melt anyone's heart and Sonic didn't know why he didn't find her attractive before. Amy thought twice before hugging him and ended up skipping it altogether. Sonic did it for her.

Amy was shocked. _Sonic_ was _hugging_ her? She shoved logic to the back of her mind and purred loudly, surprising Sonic. He didn't let go, however. He pulled away so he could look her in the eyes but, didn't let go of one hand. Amy noticed and blushed, the old Amy shining through clearly. Sonic tucked the flower into her quills and smiled. "I have a new promise Amy: I will never leave you or forget you. Your heart belongs with only me and mine belongs with you. Nothing will ever change that!"


End file.
